Long Time, No See
by ArielAsylum
Summary: After five years, Cory's old friend, Skylar moves back to Philly. When she reconnects with Cory, will she reconnect with, the real reason she moved,Shawn?
1. Home Sweet Home

Chapter One

Wow,it feels so good to be back! Five years was far too long! There were so many things that I missed out on and most of all I missed my best friend,Cory. I waited, outside his front door,for someone to answer the door. I didn't know how my old friends would react to seeing me again,I had changed so much. Did they even want me back in their lives? The door swung open as I tried to smile and look like I wasn't nervous.

"Cory," I said,smiling like a madwoman.

He blinked as in disbelief. I smiled,I would recognize that hair anywhere.

"Do I know you?" He said,almost breathless.

I giggled. "It's me, Skylar. Skylar Jones."

He laughed."No way! Skylar,come in!" Cory said,pulling me into an almost unbearably tight hug.

"I missed you so much,Cory!"

"I missed you,too! Wow,I can't believe that you're back! You look...incredible."

I blushed. It was true,I looked better than I did before. I lost weight and blossomed,I actually looked like a girl.

"Thank you,you don't look so bad yourself!"

"Come on,my parents will love to see you again!" He said,walking me to the kitchen.

I was relieved. I couldn't believe that he missed me too,after five years!

"Mom,Dad!"

Cory's parents rushed downstairs to see what happened.

"Cory,what's wrong?!"His mom said,running downstairs in panic.

She stopped when she saw me.  
"This can't be little Skylar."

I blushed."Yes,ma'am. It's me."

She pulled me into a big hug.  
"How many times have I told you to call me Amy? We missed you so much! Your mother never told me that you were coming back."

I sighed."No,I guess she didn't. Dad finally decided to retire so here we are,back in our old house. I can't believe that it's still empty after five years."

"How is General Jones?" Cory's father,Alan asked.

I looked down.  
"He could be better,but he's fine." I lied.

The truth is that my father had been going through post traumatic stress after his last deployment. It had gotten so bad that he had no choice but to retire from the military after twenty years. I worried for him so much,but since my mom left...someone had to take care of him. The Matthews didn't know about my father and I couldn't let them know about my father either. At least,not right away;I had just got back.

The back door closed and Eric walked in I smiled. He was like the fun older brother that I never had.

"Wow! Cory,you did well! Does Topanga know about her?"

I giggled.  
"Nice to see you again,Eric."

His eyes widened in shock.  
"Sky! How's my favorite sibling?!"He shouted,picking me up and swinging me around.

"Eric,put me down! I'm getting dizzy!"  
He put me back on the floor so that I could regain my balance.

"God,I can't believe you're back. I missed you so much!"He said,hugging me again.

I felt so much love in the Matthew house,unlike my own.

"Where's Morgan?" I asked.  
I was never too fond of the little pest,but I missed her all the same.

"She's at her friend's house,she'll be home for dinner."

"Aw,I miss her. I can't wait to see how much she's grown."

Amy laughed.  
"Well,look at you! Where's the little chubby tomboy that I remember?! You've really developed into a beautiful young woman!"

I blushed."Thank you."

"Okay,that's enough,guys. Sky's probably feeling overwhelmed and tired from traveling."Cory said as he ushered me back into the living room.

"Cory,why the sudden rush?"

He sighed and looked up at me as of he were getting serious.  
"Does Topanga know you're here?"

I giggled."Yeah,she actually knew before you did. I asked her to keep it a surprise,but...why so serious?"

"Well..I didn't really mean to ask you if Topanga knew that you're back...I meant to ask..."

"If Shawn knows?"

"Yeah..."

In truth, Shawn didn't know. He was the reason that I moved in the first place. All of that teasing and taunting finally got to me and I decided that I was tired of it. I was miserable and I would much rather move, from city to city,country to country, than be miserable.

"No,Cory,he doesn't and you're not going to tell him. He'll find out tomorrow at school anyway. Please, please, please don't say anything."

"Sky,he needs to know..."

I shook my head.  
"No, he doesn't. Not yet. Please. I know that you're going to see him today and just don't say anything."

He nodded.

"Hey,Cor! Guess what? Woah...hello," we heard behind us.

It was Shawn.

"I have to go." Then running out of the front door.

It was kind of awkward, but I didn't care. I would deal with it in the morning at school. Until then, I didn't even want to think about Shawn.


	2. Is It Really You?

Chapter Two  
***Shawn's POV***  
"Cory,you have to tell me who that girl was yesterday!"

"No one important to you."he said.

"How can you say that? Did you see her?! Total babe!"

Cory looked at me and sighed.  
"Shawn, I don't think that you want to be saying that about this girl. I mean..."

What was he babbling about? He couldn't have wanted that girl for himself, he was more than in love with Topanga. There was obviously a bigger problem here.

"Cory, I'm missing something here, am I right?"

He didn't answer me, he just continued taking books out of his locker. I was deep in thought about the girl when I saw her. She walked right past us. Her hair was in a neat ponytail that hung around her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of high waisted blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid flannel shirt, all completed with black Chuck's. She was so gorgeous. For some reason, even though I had talked to many pretty girls, I was nervous about going up to her.

"Cory, there she is!"

Cory just nodded and said nothing.  
"I have to find Topanga." he said,walking away.

I really had to ask him why he was acting so weird, but at the moment, I had to talk to that girl. I walked up to her with as much confidence as I could summon. She was just a girl after all.

"Hey, I'm Shawn. I haven't seen you around here before, I take it you're new,"I said to her.

She was either really busy organizing her locker or trying to ignore me.  
"I know who you are."

I raised a flirty eyebrow at her.  
" Oh,really? What have you heard?"

She slammed her locker making me jump at little bit. She looked me in the eyes with her light brown ones.  
"I heard that you're quite the womanizer around here. You know, when you're not making fun of chubby little girls."

This girl had to be absolutely only chubby girl that I remember making fun of was...Skylar.

"Skylar?"

She giggled.  
"Hey, Shawn."

I couldn't believe my eyes. This beautiful girl was Skylar, the chubby dork! Puberty was definitely doing her well.

"Wow,you look incredible! Let me carry your books for you!"

She tightened her grip on the books as I reached for them.  
"It's okay,Shawn. I can do it."

"Listen...about what happened before you moved..."

She brought a manicured, red finger to my lips.  
"Shh, we'll talk about that later,right now we have a class to get to."

"W-well...who's class do you have first?"

"Mr. Feeny's," she smiled.

Mr. Feeny had always been her favorite teacher, probably because she never got anything less than an 'A' in his class.

"I'm going there too. Let's go."

I had never been this early for a class in my life, we had a good solid 2 minutes before everyone started to pile in,but Skylar was definitely an early bird.  
We walked in a saw that Topanga and Cory were already in their usual seats. I sat in mine behind Cory as Skylar sat in the seat to my right.

I didn't know how I was supposed to feel now that I found out who she really was,but I knew how I did feel. I wanted her. Almost like I did with every girl,but Skylar was different. She had changed so much in five years that it was almost impossible to believe that she was the same girl I taunted and teased before.

The bell rang,snapping my attention of off Skylar.

"I see we have a new student with us. Skylar Jones,would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" Mr. Feeny said to her.

I watched her gracefully stand up and walked to the front of the class.  
"Hi,I'm Skylar Jones, I-"

That was all I heard before I began to daydream. I was never one for listening to people talk about their lives.

"Shawn." Cory whispered to me.

I snapped out of my blank stare and looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Skylar?"

I tried to avoid him seeing to noticeable red heat rising on my face. Skylar was already sitting back down next to me and was in earshot.

"We'll talk later."

I could see Skylar sitting next to me,carefully arranging her notebook and pen, ready to take notes. She reached down into her bag and grabbed what looked like an eyeglass case. I watched in awe as she put them on her face confidently,not concerned about how she would be seen by other people. I had to admit she was still beautiful.

I completely understood why Cory didn't approve of the statement of saying that Skylar was a 'total babe'. Cory and Skylar had been friends since before they could walk and he was kinda like her brother, I guess he wasn't comfortable with hearing things like that about her. I guess he still saw her as the little girl that he defended everyday.

"Mr. Hunter,could you tell me what I just said?"

Crap! I saw Skylar giggling softly to herself. I looked towards her for help. She tilted her notebook towards me just so that I could read it. She had circled it and put a star by it so that I would know which piece of information was which.

"I believe that you were talking about the causes of the Renaissance and why it started in Florence,Italy." I said,copying the exact word of Skylar's notes.

Mr. Feeny stood in shock.

"Very good,Mr. Hunter."

I mouthed a thank you to Skylar. She just smiled and nodded. As usual, I ignored Mr. Feeny's efforts to get me to pay attention and went right back to daydreaming This time about Skylar.

This girl was really getting to me...


	3. Talk to Her

Chapter Three

***Skylar's POV***

I sat in Chubbie's with Topanga while the guys played foosball.

"So how was your first day back?"Topanga asked, snapping out of my focused gaze on Shawn.

"It was good,really interesting. Especially Feeny's class."

Topanga laughed.  
"Yeah, Feeny's class is always fun."

I took a sip of my coke.  
"So how long have you and Cory been this in love? You couldn't stand each other last time I remembered."

She smiled.  
"We've loved each other since we were two,but let's just say that Cory was a little blind in those years."

I laughed at her.  
"Leave it to Cory to be blind to love."

"So..."She said.

I gave her a look.  
"So... what?"

"Don't give me that,you know Shawn likes you."

I nearly choked on my coke. I spent the next five minutes in a choking fit.

"Topanga...I'm sure that you've got it all twisted. I just got back here and Shawn used to torture me!"

She sighed."You should see the way he looks at you!"

I laughed for a little bit longer.  
"Well, he is cute. Very cute..." I said then shaking off those evil thoughts.

Topanga gasped.  
"See,you do like him!"

I rolled my eyes.  
"Topanga,no! I mean, nothing could happen between Shawn and I,trust me."

"Okay, if you say so."

"And I do say so!" I said before sipping some more of my coke.

***Shawn's POV***

"Shawn, you never answered my question?"

I froze.  
"What question?" I asked,trying to play dumb.

But, as usual, Cory saw right through me.

"What do you think of Skylar?"

I stopped playing pool and sighed,running my hands through my hair.

"Shawn, I think I can tell when something is wrong."

"It's just that...I feel really bad about how I treated her. Look at her,she's beautiful! I don't even know how to apologize to her."

Cory walked over to me with a knowing smile.  
"I see what's going on here...you like Sky!"

I grabbed his shoulder.  
"Whoa! Shhh! Do you want someone to hear you?!"

"You do! This is perfect!"

I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't tell anyone."

He nodded as we went back to playing pool.  
"You still need to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel."

"Cory, you know I can't do that. She probably doesn't even like me."

"Shawn,you don't know that."

I shook my head.  
"I do know that. Even if she does, when she finds out that I live in a trailer park,she'll..."

Cory stopped.  
"Whoa! Shawn,think about what you're saying. You know that Skylar isn't like that! Even with all of those names you called her, she still responded to you with kindness!"

He was right. Skylar never said one word of hate towards me, even when I hurt her feelings everyday.

"But, look at her,Cory! What would a girl like that want with a guy like me?"  
I sighed and went back into my depressed manner.

"Shawn,you're a good guy and my best friend. If I can learn to love you, she can too. Now go talk to her."

I nodded,leaving the pool table to walk towards the table where Skylar and Topanga were sitting.  
"Hey,Skylar, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

She looked at Topanga and then smiled at me. God, her smile was even beautiful.

"Sure."She said,getting up to walk outside with me.

I took a deep breath and look back at Cory and Topanga.  
"Good luck," They mouthed.

Yeah, I was going to need it.


End file.
